


The Portrait in Malfoy Manor

by sunsets12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dorian Gray Fusion, M/M, Senior Undersecretary Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Recent Hogwarts graduate, Harry Potter, was recommended by Albus Dumbledore to shadow Tom Riddle-- current Senior Undersecretary for the Minister for Magic. Shadowing Riddle has its ups and downs. Riddle is incredibly attractive, but the politics and parties are terribly boring. The Malfoy Yule Ball starts off just as boring as to be expected, until Harry stumbles upon a portrait of a snake-like man with glowing red eyes. Harry could've shaken it off as a weird artistic choice, except the plaque on the frame says, "Tom Marvolo Riddle-- I am Lord Voldemort."
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Portrait in Malfoy Manor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction ever, so I would really appreciate feedback-- negative or positive. Also, fair warning I have never actually read Dorian Gray, so this is going to be a very loose inspiration.

Tom Marvolo Riddle: Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, a revolutionary genius in the Defense Against the Dark Arts field, a candidate for the next Minister for Magic, and far too attractive. Really, it didn’t make any sense. From what Harry had heard about him, he had to be at the very least in his late forties, but he didn’t look a day over twenty. If he wins the election, he’d have to be the youngest Minister for Magic ever. Riddle’s eyes were dark, nearly black, and when they turned to focus on him, Harry started to feel nervous. That never happened. Where was his Gryffindor Bravery?

“I assume you’re the Hogwarts graduate who is supposed to shadow me? Harry Potter, correct?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Was Harry as awkward as he thought he was? It was just, Merlin, Riddle was unfairly attractive.

“Dumbledore gave you high praise. I hope you live up to it.”

“I’ll certainly try, sir.” Truth was Harry didn’t understand why Dumbledore had recommended him to shadow Tom Riddle. Harry had been an average student in all his subjects except for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even then, that was nothing that should enable him to shadow the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and-- if the poles were accurate-- the soon-to-be Minister for Magic.

Just as he started to ask what he was going to do today, a knock came from the door, and after Mr. Riddle gave permission to enter, Bellatrix Lestrange walked in. Uncle Padfoot was always complaining about Bellatrix Lestrange and how crazy she was, but in Tom Riddle’s office she seemed to be the calmest Harry had ever seen her.

“The others and I are here for the meeting today, Mr. Riddle,” she looked at Harry, “Would you like me to tell them you’ll be a moment?”

“No Bellatrix, I just need to say one quick word to Mr. Potter here, and then I’ll be straight there.” After a disturbingly calm Bellatrix Lestrange left, Tom Riddle turned his attention back to Harry.

“Well, I’m afraid you chose a bad first day to shadow me, as today I’ll be in a very important meeting, which you won’t be allowed in. However, you could spend the day with my secretary. His name is Cedric Diggory, and he’s just outside the door.” Harry took this as a dismissal, and, as promised, Cedric Diggory was just outside the door.

In Harry’s fourth year, he’d had a crush on Cedric, everyone did because he was just so kind, but he also hadn’t talked to Cedric since he graduated. Cedric didn’t seem to realize they hadn’t talked in years, though, as he greeted Harry with the kindness and warmth only Cedric could possibly possess. Even talking to his old crush, however, wasn’t enough to make Harry enjoy helping Cedric with his copious amounts of paperwork-- that he was sure would make even Hermione cry. When the clock struck five, Harry was more than ready and willing to leave.

Just as Harry was packing up to head out, Riddle finally came back to his office. Remembering the lessons his mother had constantly drilled into his head, Harry said, “Thank you, by the way. For letting me shadow you, especially right now. I can’t imagine how stressful it is.”

For a short moment, Riddle just looked at Harry. Harry didn’t understand how someone could be so attractive when they were staring someone down.

“It’s not a bother, really. After all, you’re Dumbledore’s protégé, and if he is personally telling me how talented you are, well, then I think you deserve to be here.” Harry was blushing at the praise he _did not _deserve. “Actually, Mr. Potter, I’ve been meaning to ask you, do you know the Malfoys? Because I believe it would be beneficial if you were to shadow me at the Malfoy Yule Ball in two days.”

Harry did in fact know the Malfoys. He hated them. Well, he hated Lucius and Draco Malfoy, but Narcissa Malfoy was fairly nice. Harry also knew of the Malfoy Yule Ball. It was infamous for being very political and very boring, and he wanted to say he couldn’t go, but Dumbledore had gone out of his way to write a recommendation for Harry to be given the opportunity to shadow Tom Riddle for a month, and Dumbledore really wanted Harry to make use of it. He couldn’t turn down the offer to shadow Riddle-- not whenever Riddle was only trying to be nice by inviting him.

“I would like that.” Harry accepting the invitation was only to be polite; it had nothing to do with how attracted he was to Tom Riddle. Nothing at all.

“Glad to hear it. Now I’m afraid I must be going. I have prior plans, but have a good night, Harry Potter.” Riddle offered a beautiful smile, and suddenly Harry was looking forward to this upcoming month, despite his hatred for politics.

“You too, sir,” and despite what Riddle said, he made no move to leave. Harry decided Riddle must be waiting for him to leave first, so he did. It had nothing to do with how heavy and threatening Riddle’s stare felt.

* * *

Walking into his apartment, he saw Ron, his best friend and flat mate, and without missing a beat, Ron asked, “How dreadful was your day was on a scale of bearable to Umbridge?”

“Vaguely enjoyable.”

“What?” Ron laughed, “You spent the whole day with a politician, Harry. How on Earth was your day ‘vaguely enjoyable’?”

“When that politician is attractive, your day with them tends to be better. Besides, I spent most of the day with Cedric Diggory. He’s Riddle’s assistant; did you know?”

“What, isn’t Tom Riddle ridiculously old? How is he attractive?”

“He didn’t look old, and shouldn’t you be studying right now?” Harry joked.

“Well, I was studying.”

“Yes, and I’m sure that will fly when Hermione comes here and quizzes you over the material.”

“I don’t know how she even knows this material! I mean I’m studying this to become an Auror. Why does she know it? Does she just study it for fun?”

“It’s Hermione we’re talking about, of course she studies this for fun.”

Almost immediately after this comment, their fireplace lit up, and out stepped Hermione carrying a bag of food and various books and notebooks to help Ron study.

“Oh, thank God, you brought food. All we have right now is bread and butter beer,” Ron said as he dived for the food bag.

“No- Ron, you can eat after we start studying. The first test is usually the hardest because you don’t know what to expect, so you need to be extra prepared.”

“But Hermione, I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Then she turned her attention on him, “Harry, how was your first day shadowing Tom Riddle? You know you’re really lucky for this opportunity. He is really smart when it comes to politics, or well, when it comes to anything, he’s brilliant.” Towards the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione had started to view Tom Riddle as a role model. He was a powerful political force while also being a muggleborn, Hermione had told them of all his accomplishments and cited him as the reason she wanted to go into politics. Harry still wondered why Dumbledore recommended him to shadow Tom Riddle and not Hermione.

“It was okay, I suppose. You probably wouldn’t have liked it because he was in private meetings all day. I think we only talked for a few minutes at the beginning and end of the day.”

“That’s all he did? He didn’t even talk to you? That’s terrible! He’s supposed to be teaching you about how the Ministry of Magic works, and he doesn’t even allow you in the meetings?”

“They were private meetings. I’m sure they were discussing sensitive matters, so I won’t hold it against him,” Harry said as he began to dig around in the food Hermione brought.

“But still, I mean do you know how many people would kill for this opportunity? To hear he’s not even taking this seriously is ridiculous.”

“Hermione, the guy’s young, and he probably didn’t ask for someone to shadow him. Give him a break.” Ron interrupted.

“You know he’s not as young as he looks. He’s seventy-one, about to turn seventy-two.”

“What? I thought he was in his twenties. Are we thinking of the same person?” Harry would have been laughing had Hermione not said it in such a serious voice.

“Yes, harry, we are. Honestly, did you even bother looking Tom Riddle up before you agreed to shadow him? His age is very controversial because he looks so young, and people don’t know how he does it. There isn’t a potion or spell in existence that will slow down ageing that effectively. If there was, there wouldn’t be a wizard alive who looked over thirty.”

Harry wasn’t as well-versed as Hermione in what spells or potions did what, and he was still in shock after hearing Riddle’s age. He couldn’t be seventy-one. What, did Tom Riddle work out the key to immortality?


End file.
